


Control

by zanderskyward



Series: Drabbles [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Daddy Kink, Depression, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 01:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6732457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanderskyward/pseuds/zanderskyward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feeling alive is worth many sacrifices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> For xcommanderhandsome on tumblr, hope you all like some semi-dirty drabble before we die with the next chapter.

It all started long ago. The nights in a war are endless and sleepless, and there are only company or a bottle to choose how to escape from one’s inner demons.

Levi chose Erwin, like in everything else.

But it isn’t just company. It’s more like feeling alive again and only Erwin can do that to him. There are days where being pushed down to the bed, pressed between the mattress and his body is the only thing he can feel. Today is one of those days.

“Please”, Levi begs from the start. Erwin has never once asked anything in return, and he thinks it’s because he finds something too in all this mess. And Levi asks like he’s been doing since the night his first friends died because it helps him cope, or so he thinks. Maybe it’s just that when Erwin is inside of him it makes him feel less empty.

Erwin knows Levi wants him to be ruthless and he pushes, takes, breaks. “Do you trust me, Levi?”, he asks, and Levi realizes that night that what the taller man looks for is to be in control, to feel he’s actually able to hold the world in his hands. A soft “Please” is all Levi breaths, the only confirmation gotten before the clothes end up abandoned on the floor. On nights like these the two of them change, become wild and free and cowards if just for a few hours. His voice sounds cruel and deep, just like Levi wants it to be. It sinks into his bones. “Okay, boy, you’re mine tonight”. And just like that, Levi lets go and lets all his rage, desperation and sorrow to Erwin to fix. He’s impatient but the commander takes his time, always the cool-headed one. He bites, teases, but doesn’t prepare him completely well before pushing inside of him making Levi jump and groan.

After all, it has to hurt a little.

Erwin takes his wrists in one hand and brings them up his head, securing them against the bed. The pressure becomes insisting, the thrusts more and more demanding like he wants to break Levi apart (if he wasn’t broken already).

 “What are you, Levi? Say it”, Erwin whispers, rough and violent but never loud.

It feels like torture and he’s burning.

“Yours. Y-yours, I’m yours.”

“Address me correctly if you don’t want me to fuck you all night, _boy_.” Erwin’s tone is a lot like knives. His free hand gets hold of Levi’s neck and adds pressure until he’s cutting him half of the air. The captain moans softly, stills.

“S-sorry. Sorry, daddy.”

“Good boy. Now look at me. Look at me and don’t think about anything else.” His voice becomes a murmur, a pleasant cascade-like sound and he takes away everything. Because he cares, always has cared. With the hard movements ending, Levi just obeys and gazes into ice eyes like they have all the answers he’s searching for.

Mercy was never an easy option to ask for.


End file.
